Shadow-shroom
Shadow-shroom '(tạm dịch: ''Nấm Bóng Đêm) 'là một cây (nấm) bóng đêm thứ ba lấy được trong Modern Day trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó sẽ nổ ra một khối dịch độc vào zombie đầu tiên ăn phải, và chất độc sẽ gây ra tổng cộng 45 sát thương cơ bản trong vòng 30 giây, đồng thời bỏ qua mọi loại giáp như xô đội đầu hay khối băng. Khi Shadow-shroom được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower, zombie ăn phải cũng sẽ lây lan chất độc ra những zombie gần đó. Âm thanh Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Mediocre Shadow-shrooms poison zombies who eat them, inflicting damage over time. Special: powered Shadow-shrooms make poisoned zombies poison other zombies Despite being such a poisonous and profoundly inedible fungus, Shadow-shroom is nonetheless a total cutie-pie. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 SÁT THƯƠNG: Lớn TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Tiếp xúc khôi phục: Trung bình Nấm Bóng Đêm đầu độc zombie ăn phải, gây sát thương theo thời gian. Đặc biệt: Nấm Bóng Đêm tăng sức mạnh khiến zombie bị đầu độc lây độc sang các zombie khác. Mặc dù là một cây nấm độc và không thể ăn được, Nấm Bóng Đêm vẫn thực sự rất đáng yêu. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Shadow-shroom sẽ hít một hơi thật sâu rồi gây ra một cú nổ độc cực lớn, đầu độc tất cả zombie trên màn hình (trừ Imp Cannon và Zombie King). Các zombie đã bị đầu độc thì sẽ được giải độc, nhưng đồng thời cũng lãnh ngay lập tức 45 sát thương bình thường. Chiến thuật Công dụng chính của Shadow-shroom là để giải quyết các zombie có giáp bằng cách tấn công trực tiếp chúng mà không cần phá giáp. Mặc dù nó có lợi thế là thời gian nạp tương đối nhanh, bản thân sức mạnh của nó lại không phải xuất sắc vì các cây sử dụng một lần khác có cùng thời gian khôi phục như Ghost Pepper hay Lava Guava đã có thể gây ra đủ sát thương để các zombie bọc giáp không phải vấn đề lớn rồi. Shadow-shroom cũng gặp phải nhược điểm lớn là tầm ảnh hưởng nhỏ, thậm chí kể cả khi được tăng sức mạnh cũng gần như không có nếu các zombie ở quá xa nhau. Thêm vào đó, độ sát thương thấp cộng với thời gian cần để gây sát thương tối đa dài khiến nó là một lựa chọn tồi để đối đầu với những đối thủ máu cao mà không có giáp, ví dụ như robot hay Gargantuar. Tuy thế, nó vẫn có những điểm tích cực như khả năng từ Plant Food của nó. Vì lúc đó nó sẽ đầu độc tất cả zombie trên màn hình, khả năng này có thể loại bỏ nhanh chóng tất cả zombie có giáp. Điều này cực kì có ích trong các thế giới Dark Ages và Jurassic Marsh, vì Knight Zombie sẽ thường xuyên xuất hiện cùng với Zombie King trong Dark Ages, trong khi hầu hết các zombie xuất hiện ở Jurassic Marsh đều có giáp, cũng có nghĩa là chỉ có Jurassic Bully và Gargantuar là sống sót được sau đòn tấn công. Một cây Shadow-shroom có thể kết hợp tuyệt vời được với những cây làm chậm, cây phòng thủ hay zombie có tốc độ nhanh. Ví dụ, Hurrikale hay Chard Guard có thể đẩy zombie bị đầu độc ngược về phía đám đông đằng sau để lây lan độc tố, trong khi Garlic hay Sweet Potato thì có thể tạo ra một "tụ điểm" lan truyền độc của Shadow-shroom. Nó cũng là một vũ khí hữu dụng để giải quyết Pharaoh Zombie và Newspaper Zombie mà không khiến chúng mất lớp bảo vệ và phóng như bay về phía nhà người chơi. Tránh sử dụng Shadow-shroom để chống lại Jester Zombie khi zombie đó đang quay vì chúng sẽ hoàn toàn không bị nhiễm độc. Sử dụng Shadow-shroom lên một đám Zombie Chicken hay Ice Weasel (trừ khi có Plant Food hay đã được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower) cũng là một ý tồi vì sẽ chỉ có một con gà/chồn bị đầu độc mà thôi. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Khi trồng một cây Shadow-shroom xuống một ô chưa được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower, người chơi có thể nhìn thấy nó trong trạng thái tăng sức mạnh trong tích tắc. * Nếu một cây Shadow-shroom bị ăn ngay khi vừa được trồng xuống gần Moonflower, có thể nó sẽ vẫn chưa kịp được tăng sức mạnh. * Nếu Shadow-shroom được trồng trong phần thiết lập hàng phòng thủ của các màn Last Stand, nó sẽ xuất hiện như thể được tăng sức mạnh, kể cả nếu không có Moonflower ở gần đó. * Shadow-shroom và Endurian cấp độ 2 của bản Trung Quốc là hai cây duy nhất tấn công trực tiếp zombie mà bỏ qua giáp của chúng. * Nếu một zombie bị nhốt trong khối băng bị tấn công bởi hiệu ứng Plant Food của Shadow-shroom, zombie đó sẽ vẫn dính độc, mặc dù không phải chịu bất kì sát thương nào cả cho đến khi khối băng bị phá vỡ. * Shadow-shroom là cây bóng đêm duy nhất là nấm. * Một cây Shadow-shroom được tăng sức mạnh là biểu tượng cho thành tích "The Shadow Family". Tuy nhiên, cây Shadow-shroom trong biểu tượng đó lại không lè lưỡi ra như bình thường. ** Đây cũng là hình ảnh duy nhất mà Shadow-shroom không lè lưỡi của nó ra. Xem thêm * Moonflower * Nightshade * Dusk Lobber * Grimrose * Chili Bean * Sap-fling Thể loại:Nấm Thể loại:Cây bóng đêm Thể loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể loại:Modern Day Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Modern Day Thể loại:Cây đánh gần Thể loại:Cây có tác dụng khi bị ăn Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình